1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device and a locking mechanism thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a detachable shell and a locking mechanism thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of semiconductor devices and display techniques, electronic products have been continually developed toward miniaturization, multi-functionality, and portability. The common portable electronic products include notebook computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, etc. In recent years, the portable electronic products, in addition to a substantial evolution in function, are also increasingly focused on the appearance design, such that the appearance of the portable electronic products becomes an important factor to influence the purchase intentions of the consumers.
In order to allow the portable electronic products having variable appearances, some of portable electronic products have a replaceable shell by design. Taking a notebook computer as an example, the back shell of the display thereof is detachable by design, which allows the user self to replace the shell with different color or pattern. However, when the user wants to replace the described shell, the user is often required to respectively unlock multiple locking elements between the shell and the display, or to use a screw driver to take off the screws for fastening the shell, and therefore, the above-mentioned scheme is quite inconvenient to detach off the shell.